Haunted
by Azkadellio
Summary: Sequel to Xlemtenc's fic 'Tears Of An Angel'. Read that before this if you haven't. After waking up in the hospital from her suicide attempt, Jade has been more silent than before. The day after, she snaps and orders Tori to leave her alone, hiding her thoughts when the half-Latina listens. Will the one person always there for Jade be seen again? T for language. Two or three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Xemtlenc's** _ **'Tears Of An Angel'**_ **. Thanks for allowing me to write this. Takes place a few days after her one-shot ended.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. The idea is from Xemtlenc. I just write this with their permission.**

 **Tori POV**

It's been three days since Jade was brought to the hospital for her suicide attempt. Since day one, my thoughts have been on not only waiting for Jade to wake up, but why she's here.

I know she blames everything on me: her losing the lead roles, our friends choosing to hang out with me over her, even their break up with Beck. She's told me as much on more than one occasion, after all.

She woke up yesterday, but has to remain for a few more days to make sure her cuts heal properly, and to make sure she doesn't try again.

"Why are you still here?" Jade asks after waking up two days after waking up in the hospital for the first time, rolling her head away from me.

"Because I care about you." I tell her, sitting on the uncomfortable chair beside her bed.

"Care about me? Yeah, like I believe that." She scoffs, keeping her eyes closed. "Who else showed up to check on me?" She asks after a few minutes of uncomfortable, at least on my part, silence.

"Just me." I admit softly, looking away. "Cat called, but she wasn't able to come up." I add, hoping to make it easier.

"What did she call about?" Jade asks, trying to sit up.

"Just to see how you were doing and if you were awake yet." I answer, biting my lower lip.

"When did she call?" Jade asks, managing to sit up, reaching out for the small plastic cup of water I put there the day she woke up, her eyes avoiding looking at her arms, the bandages standing out against her paler than usual skin.

"Yesterday." I answer slowly, not sure how she'd react or why she's even talking to me. "She called after the nurse changed your bandages."

"Why are you really here, Tori?" She asks after setting the plastic cup down after she finished it. "And don't tell me it's because you care about me. If you really cared, you wouldn't have taken my boyfriend, my friends, everything." She says, finally looking at me.

"I do care about you. I never did any of those things on purpose. I never wanted you and Beck to break up, that was all on him." I say, sighing. "I didn't 'take' anyone. I have no power of why they chose to hang out with me or anything over you."

"Just leave, Vega. I don't want you here. I don't care about you. Just go." Jade says, looking away again.

Before I can say anything, a nurse walks in to check on Jade's bandages. As the old bandages are removed for the new ones, I leave Jade's room with the intent of going to the bathroom and heading out to get something to eat. By the look I see on Jade's face with the quick glimpse before I leave, I can tell that she doesn't believe me when I say I'll be back.

Normally, I'd return as I said, but she and I both know I won't be returning. At least not today.

An hour later, after stopping by Inside Our Burger for a double cheeseburger without the onions or pickles, a medium fry and iced tea, I return home. "Where have you been all day?" Trina asks from the couch, her attention only partially on me as a marathon of _'Keeping Up With The Kardashian's'_ plays.

"Out." I say simply, heading up to my room.

"Out where? And where's my food?" Trina asks, looking at me when a commercial comes on, seeing the bag with my leftover fries and burger in it and the cup of my half-empty iced tea.

"Just out. And you can get your own." I answer, irritated. From what, I don't know exactly.

For the rest of the day, I stay in my room and read random books. Recently, I've gotten into a vampire book series called _'The House Of Night'_ series. I don't realize, not until I'm on the fourth book _'Untamed'_ , that it's a book series I only know about because of seeing Jade reading it the year before during lunch.

The next day, I wake up around ten, throw on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt, and head down for breakfast. Since no one's home, mom and dad are at work and Trina's probably out with some friends or something, I grab a quick bowl of cereal and watch random talk shows on t.v. until eleven, when I head back upstairs to continue my reading. Around three, I get a call from Andre asking if I want to hang out with the gang, minus Jade of course, at Karaoke Dokie.

"Hey Tori." Cat says, hugging me when I pull up in front of Karaoke Dokie an hour later after showering and changing, the group apparently just finished eating.

"Hey." I say, half-heartedly hugging her back. "Sorry I'm late. Trina kept me." I lie, looking at the others.

"It's all good." Andre says, hugging me after Cat releases me. "We thought you weren't coming." He tells me as I wave to Robbie and Beck.

"Neither did I." I admit. "Are you guys going somewhere else?" I ask, looking at them.

"Thinking about going bowling. You game?" Andre asks, walking over to his SUV, parked beside my car, and leans against it.

"Or are you going to visit Jade again?" Cat asks, worry in her voice.

"Wait. You've been visiting Jade?" Beck asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Someone had to." I answer, a little more harshly than intended. "After all, she does blame me for it. I owe her to be there for her so she knows she's not alone or anything." I say, sitting on the trunk of my car.

"Hey, chill out girl. No one's blaming you for what Jade did to herself. She cut herself off from us, we didn't' push her away." Andre says soothingly, not getting the double meaning of what he said.

"She tried to commit suicide because she thought I was the reason she and Beck broke up, why she's not getting the leads anymore, and why you guys all distanced yourself from her." I tell them, sighing. "I think I'm gonna pass on bowling. I'm gonna head home." I say, pushing myself up and heading for the driver's side door.

"Don't waste your time with Jade, Tori." Beck says as I open the door. "She's not worth it." He says as I step in and sit down.

"No offense, but you broke up with her and didn't try to be her friend or anything after. You just acted like she didn't exist after." I tell him, closing the door and starting my car, putting my seatbelt on as Evanescence's _'Missing'_ plays from my Pear Pod. After everyone gets out of the way and heads for their car, everyone apparently coming in Andre's SUV, I back out and head home, knowing I was going to regret coming up.

 **This is part one of two. Second part will be up in a few days or so.**

 **I don't know if this will have any Jori friendship, or more, but I am aiming for Jori friendship at the least.**

 **Thanks to Xemtlenc for allowing me to write this, and to all of you for reading. Please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This takes place the day after Jade last saw Tori.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. The idea this is based on is courtesy of Xemlentc.**

 **Jade POV**

"Your cuts are looking good." The nurse, a tall woman in her mid forties, long red hair in a ponytail with her bangs resting over her forehead, says as she puts new bandages over my arms.

"So?" I ask, irritable since waking up the day before and seeing Tori. Surprisingly, she didn't show up today. I thought she would, but she didn't.

"That's good. It means you'll be getting out soon." The nurse, I didn't bother to remember her name, says as she packs up the unused bandages and supplies.

"Like it'll make a difference." I mumble when she leaves, closing my eyes as I lean down against the pillow.

The next few days are the same. The nurse, or a different one, comes in and checks my bandages, redoes them, tells me my cuts are looking better, then leaves. The doctor comes in and talks, I ignore him, he leaves, and I eat the disgusting hospital food. Day in and day out, the only three visitors are the nurse who checks my bandages, the doctor to give me a so-called update that doesn't change anything, and a different nurse who gives me my food. None of my so-called friends or family visit me, some might not even know I'm in here.

"Things are looking good. You can leave whenever you're ready." The doctor says after I sign the paperwork needed to get out, checking over them.

"Fine by me." I say, getting up and grabbing my clothes, which the nurse who usually changes my bandages, handed me when the doctor walked in.

"Do you need a ride home?" The red headed nurse asks a few minutes after the doctor left and I changed.

"Doesn't matter." I say, putting my now dead phone in my pocket with my keys. "I'll live." I say, putting my wallet in my back pocket.

"Are you sure? I can call a taxi for you." She offers, following me as I head out and towards the elevator.

"Don't bother." I say over my shoulder.

Without looking back, I enter the elevator and soon leave the hospital, not paying attention to anything around me. Before I make it far away from the front doors of the hospital, a voice I didn't expect to hear calls out to me, making me stop.

"How are you holding up?" Cat asks, jogging up to me and stopping before me when I turn around.

"What are you doing here, Cat?" I ask softly, not meeting her eyes.

"I wanted to visit." Cat admits, trying to meet my eyes. "Tori said you were here, but she didn't know how long you would still be here." She tells me, sounding nervous.

"When did you talk to her?" I ask, walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down, Cat following me.

"A few days ago." Cat says as she sits beside me, a wider distance than she normally would have. "Why didn't you tell me about how you felt Tori was taking everything from you?" She asks softly, shifting to face me.

"Because you would've defended her, and I wasn't going to hear it." I answer, looking ahead at the cars in the large parking lot. "She stole your friendship from me, Beck's love for me, everything. I was tired of it." I say with a sigh, feeling a slight itch on my arms from the cuts.

"She didn't steal my friendship." Cat says softly, placing her hand on my wrist, where I was subconsciencely starting to scratch at the cuts over the bandages. "I was always your best friend, Tori never changed that. I don't know about Beck, but Tori never saw Beck as anything more than a friend."

"How do you know?" I ask, turning to face Cat for the first time in weeks. "What about the kiss on her second day then, huh?" I ask her, staring her in the eyes.

"She told me. She regretted the kiss as soon as it happened. She wanted to get back at you for pouring coffee in her hair the day before, so she reacted by the first thing she thought up in the spur of the moment." Cat informs, meeting my gaze.

"I'm going home." I say softly, refusing to believe her, as I push myself up and start walking towards the exit.

"I'll drive you." Cat says, the sounds of her getting up and following me, grabbing my wrist.

"No." I say, letting some harshness leak out. "I'll walk." I say, pulling myself free and walking away, not wanting to risk listening to her try to convince me.

An hour later, I push the front door closed, not surprised by the lack of sounds from my mother. "Home sucky home." I mumble as I walk to the kitchen, pulling the note out the nurse gave me about how to care for my cuts so they don't scab or scar, or something.

The next morning, not wanting to be alone all day in a house that ghosts probably wouldn't want to stay in, I take a quick shower and throw on a pair of black sweat pants, black t-shirt, and my usual combat boots before heading out to my usual coffee shop for a medium coffee and a blueberry muffin.

"Can I have a large French Vanilla Cappuccino and raspberry bear claw?" I hear before me in the line. Stopping, I look over the people's shoulders in front of me and see a familiar head of brunette hair in small curls.

"Coming right up, Tori." The barista, a college age woman named Sarah, says as she gets Tori's order.

"Crap." I whisper, sighing as Tori steps aside after paying for her order. "Of course. First she steals my best friend, then my boyfriend, and my friends, before stealing my roles. Now she steals my coffee shop." I add when she picks up her order and walking to a nearby booth by the window.

A few minutes later, after paying for my order, I look around for a spot away from Tori, groaning when I discover that there are only two open spots, one in the same booth as Tori and the other in the booth beside her.

"Shit." I curse when the person in line before me takes the booth beside Tori, leaving only one spot open. "Shit." I curse again, heading over before someone else takes the spot.

"Jade?" Tori asks when I sit down across from her, avoiding her gaze.

"This was the only open seat, and I wasn't walking home yet. Nothing more, nothing less." I tell her, taking a bite of my muffin.

"When were you released?" She asks after finishing her bear claw.

"I'm not talking to you." I say, finishing my muffin.

"I never meant to make you believe I was stealing anything from you, and I'm sorry you think that." Tori tells me as she stands up. "Hope your cuts heal well." She says, walking away.

"Way to guilt trip me, Vega." I say, seeing her walk by from the window by the booth, noticing how she avoids looking towards the coffee shop on her way down the sidewalk.

 **I know I said I wanted to try to have a Jori friendship in this, but this chapter didn't really turn out that way. There will be a third part, but it won't be out for a while. I want to get another chapter of _'Pirates of Los Angeles'_ worked out, plus another chapter of _'Jade Dumps Beck Alternate'_ and then I'll finish this.**

 **Hopefully I'll have those out by next week and have this finished before Christmas.  
**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
